Question: Daniel walked to a school supply store in the evening and, after browsing for 9 minutes, decided to buy a pencil for $5.12. Daniel handed the salesperson $9.13 for his purchase. How much change did Daniel receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Daniel received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money he paid. The amount Daniel paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Daniel received. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Daniel received $4.01 in change.